


Laughing Matter

by Daegaer



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Sequence, Friendship, Gen, Laughter, Prayer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 19:22:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19447951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer





	Laughing Matter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady_Ganesh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/gifts).



The damn kappa was arguing with Goku _again_. Sanzo sank further down in the front seat. Beside him Hakkai made a cut-off sighing noise that meant he was in full-on disappointed teacher mode. Huh. They were arguing over who could blow a bigger snot bubble out of his nostril.

Sanzo whipped around, fan out.

"You!" he said. "You're a grown-ass adult! Fuck, that is _gross_."

Gojyo, taken by surprise, sneezed over himself.

Sanzo turned back and sat in statue-like dignity.

_Merciful Kanzeon,_ he thought. _Don't let me laugh and I'll actually believe in Your Mercy._

Right then, he cracked up.

* * *

"I think he's got a fever," Goku said in a loud whisper. "He's sick! Sanzo, d'you feel sick? D'you think you've got laughing sickness?"

"There's no such thing," Sanzo said. He spared the idiot monkey's worried face a glance. "I'm fine, Goku."

"You _laughed._ "

"I coughed."

"Liar," Gojyo coughed. He sent a thankfully snot-free smile Sanzo's way. "Don't be shy, pretty young things often cover their confusion at realizing my masculine beauty by giggling - ow!"

Sanzo tucked the fan back up his sleeve and snorted in amusement at the outrage on Gojyo's reddened face.

"He's still laughing!" Goku said, alarmed.

* * *

"You do seem rather more light-hearted than usual," Hakkai said, as Sanzo sniggered over Gojyo shoving Goku's head into a large bowl of grass jelly.

"It's laugh at the idiots or die of an aneurysm," Sanzo said. "And I think Kanzeon Botatsu is playing a joke." He grinned, stealing one of Gojyo's cigarettes. "That'll teach me to pray."

"May Heaven's attention be soon turned elsewhere," Hakkai said. "It's quite unnatural." He smiled quietly. "It's pleasant, though."

"Don't get used to it," Sanzo said cheerfully. "I'm feeling grumpier already."

He watched Goku's terrible revenge with a sticky rice cake and guffawed.


End file.
